1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas lighter having a safety device which prevents inadvertent ignition of the lighter. In particular, when in a locked position the safety device prevents the release of gas fuel so that the lighter cannot be ignited.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Commercially available gas lighters are dangerous if handled carelessly, particularly by young children. The inadvertent ignition of such gas lighters has resulted in fires causing property damage and injury to people. Furthermore, in most of the gas lighters that are available, the gas-release button is normally located on the outside of the case. In these lighters gas fuel can be accidentally released while the lighter is being carried. Therefore, there is a need for a safety device, which in a locked position prevents the inadvertent release of gas fuel and also makes the lighters difficult for children to operate. Gas lighters sold in commerce are now required by federal law to have ignition safety devices to prevent young children from being able to ignite the lighters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,482, to Fairbanks et al., discloses a safety device with a safety latch that prevents movement of an actuator means for releasing fuel stored in the lighter. When fuel is to be released to ignite the lighter, the safety latch is moved cross-wise and upwards towards a guide notch in the actuator means, thereby allowing movement of the actuator means to release the fuel.
This lighter, however, is complicated to manufacture because a portion of the housing and the actuator means must be cut out to form the guide notch for movement of the safety latch. Moreover, the lighter is overly difficult to use because of the multiple directions and forces required to release the safety latch.